


Faithfully

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, angsty, romantic, sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~It’s hard to live apart while he’s at work, but this is the life you both signed up for~





	Faithfully

Highway run

Into the midnight sun.

Wheels go ‘round and ‘round

You’re on my mind.

 

Another season. Months away from home, going weeks at a time without your touch. It was hard, but it was the life you’d both chosen.

Another con. Another weekend where he could be home with you, but you insisted he go. The fans kept him going, kept him coming back for more, but he longed to see you.

The phone calls weren’t enough. The texts, the quick little messages helped him get through the day, but at night, he would reach across the vacant bed, fingers closing around the empty place where you should be. On the darkest nights, those nights when it seemed too hard to be gone, he would call you, laying the phone on his pillow just to listen to your voice as he fell asleep. You’d tell him of your day, silly things the kids had done, anything really. He wanted to know everything he was missing, needed to know you were alright. It broke your heart to hear the sadness in his voice as he whispered to you, promising everything was OK, that he’d be home soon. The miles between you stung like so many needles in your heart, but you stayed strong, keeping up a smile so he wouldn’t hear how much you were hurting too. You soothed him with your voice since your arms couldn’t reach that far.

“I love you Y/N/N,” he’d sigh as his eyes finally drifted closed.

“Love you more.”

 

Restless hearts

Sleep alone tonight.

Sendin’ all my love

Along the wire.

 

“Four days, buddy. I’ll be home in four days, OK?” Jensen’s voice was blaring through the speaker on your phone, clutched tightly in your son’s tiny hands.

“And then we’ll go to the zoo?” Marshall asked, grinning expectantly at the phone.

Jensen laughed, “Sure thing, dude.” Marshall yipped in triumph and tossed the phone into your lap, running off to share the news with his sister. Jensen was none-the-wiser to his son’s departure and kept talking, “What do you want to see first? The tigers were pretty cool last time.”

“I kinda like the polar bears,” you answered, picking up the phone and silencing the speaker.

“He left me hanging, huh?”

“That he did,” you laughed. “How’s Seattle?”

Jensen sighed, “It’s good.”

“You sound tired.”

“I am.”

Your heart sank, picturing him sitting alone in another fancy hotel room, probably propped up against the headboard of his bed, staring out another window at another city; alone. You cleared your throat and plastered on another fake smile, “Well, I’m sure you’ll have fun tonight. Are you singing?”

“Yeah. You’re gonna watch, right?”

“I don’t know Jen, it’s late…”

“Come on, Y/N/N. Got a new song tonight,” he pleaded.

You laughed and sank back against the sofa, “Oh you’re gonna make all the girls go nuts, aren’t you?”

“Probably,” he chuckled. “But I’m not singing for them.”

“Oh, really? You don’t strut around in that leather jacket and lick your lips and sing all for them, your fangirls?” you joked, trying to keep him smiling.

“Not for them,” he said simply. “It’s all for you.”

 

They say that the road

Ain’t no place to start a family.

Right down the line

It’s been you and me. 

 

The kids had been out cold for hours, the laundry was done, and finally you could sit down and turn on the computer, pulling up the live stream of the concert. You yawned through the first few songs, curling up onto the couch with a glass of wine and a blanket. You did love the band, and you missed being there in person, missed hanging out with everyone backstage. Memories drifted through your mind as you listened to Rob singing over the crowd, and soon you were fighting to stay awake, losing your battle after the long day.

Finally, Jensen’s arrival was announced and the cheers from the audience pulled you awake. You sat up and leaned close to the screen, watching your husband make his grand entrance, smiling broadly at his fans and waving to everyone. Sure enough, he was clad in his short brown leather jacket and tighter than tight jeans. He looked amazing and he knew it; you could tell by the way he sauntered to the microphone, taking his time, grinning in the bright lights.

He spoke over the cheers, settling the crowd as he introduced the song, his right hand gripping the mic stand tightly. You saw a hint of nervousness in his eyes as the camera zoomed in on him, but he smiled through it like the pro he was.

“This is for Y/N,” he said as the opening notes sounded, and your heart leapt as you recognized the song. 

Tears filled your eyes as you watched Jensen sing to you from what felt like a million miles away. He closed his eyes, belting out the words, pushing them through the space between you right into your soul.

 

And lovin’ a music man

Ain’t always what it’s supposed to be.

Oh girl, you stand by me

I’m forever yours

Faithfully.

Circus life

Under the big top world

We all need the clowns

To make us smile

 

The dream was beautiful, the end of a long day with the whole family. Jensen was strapping Claire and Marshall into their car seats as you watched in the mirror from the front seat. He left kisses on his daughter’s sleeping forehead and coaxed a wave of giggles from Marshall with unexpected tickles.

The fading sun filtered through the trees in strobe like flashes as the car flew down the expressway. Golden light lit Jensen’s face as he turned to smile at you, lifting your entwined hands to his lips. It was warm and happy; whether memory or wish it didn’t matter, it was perfect.

You smiled back at your amazing husband and turned again to look out of your window, watching the world fly by in a blur of greens and yellows.

Suddenly the world darkened and a storm lit the horizon with lightning flashes. Rain flooded the windshield and when you looked over at Jensen with concerned eyes, you found him gone; the driver’s seat vacant and the wheel spinning on its own. You screamed and grabbed at the steering wheel, panicking when you found yourself unable to control it. Desperate fingers pulled at your seatbelt, struggling to release its hold so you could move into the driver’s seat, but they were locked around your chest. The car spun on the wet road, tires refusing to grip the asphalt as the tail spun out, pushing you dangerously close to the guard rails.

Dripping in sweat, you shot up in bed; shaking but grateful to be released from the dream. You turned on your side, faced with Jensen’s empty pillow as tears slipped down your cheeks, hot and salty and unwanted. It was just a dream, but it felt real. The fear was real. The meaning was real. Just another thing to remind you of the absence of your love.

 

Through space and time

Always another show,

Wondering where I am

Lost without you.

 

Warm fingers wrapped around your waist, pulling you back against a solid form. Your eyes flashed open at the sudden touch, your body tensing with alarm before your mind caught up with reality.

Soft lips pressed firmly below your ear, kissing you awake as hips rocked gently against your ass.

“Jen?”

“Expecting someone else?” he laughed, slipping a large hand up underneath your nightshirt to cup your breast.

His touch urged a wistful moan from your mouth, and you craned your neck backwards, trying to see him. He held you down, keeping his chest pressed hard against your back as his lips made a trail across your neck and shoulder.

“You’re not supposed to be home till tomorrow,” you sighed, full of sleepy questions that were all too quickly being pushed out of your mind with each stroke of his fingers on your skin.

“I couldn’t wait,” he replied, warm breath passing over your ear, making you shiver. He blew again into the sensitive canal and you wiggled your ass against him, feeling his growing desire.

Between your legs his hand journeyed, pushing past your tightly clenched thighs to slip inside your heat with hungry fingers. You relaxed and spread your legs, opening to his touch, so familiar, and needed so badly.

He knew you too well, and the time apart and his expert moves had you quickly shaking against him, rocking your hips in shuddering jerks as you came on his hand.

When your breath was caught, you spun in his arms, wrapping your hands around his neck and taking back what was yours. You kissed him roughly, all teeth and tongues, no time for sweetness. You could linger over each others bodies later. You would make the time for a loving reunion anon; this moment called for passion, for desperate touches and quick release.

Jensen pushed you onto your back, his mouth never leaving yours for long. You pulled away your panties as he slipped out of his shorts, hard and ready for you. With one slow push of his hips, he was deep inside, filling you with his thick cock, and relief washed over your body. He was home. He was fine. He was yours. Only yours, forever.

 

And being apart

Ain’t easy on this love affair.

Two strangers

Learn to fall in love again.

I get the joy of rediscovering you

Oh girl, you stand by me.

I’m forever yours

Faithfully…


End file.
